Galbart Glover
Lord Galbart Glover was the Lord of Deepwood Motte and a loyal bannerman to House Stark. He concurs with Robb Stark that Stannis Baratheon is the rightful king, but later joins in declaring Robb the King in the North. Biography Background Galbart Glover is the Lord of Deepwood Motte and the head of House Glover, a vassal family to House Stark of Winterfell. He is known as a loyal and reliable bannerman. Gregor Forrester famously arm-wrestled Galbart Glover for the privilege of becoming the man's squire; Glover later joked that he'd gladly lose the match all over again. Season 1 Galbart Glover dines with Robb Stark and his bannermen as they assemble their armies to march south to confront the Lannisters and free Lord Eddard Stark. Jon Umber objects to Glover being placed in command of the vanguard in the order of battle, to the point of threatening to leave and take his troops with him. Robb Stark's direwolf, Grey Wind, rips off two of the Greatjon's fingers in response. The Greatjon laughs off the incident and accepts his place in the army. Later, Galbart Glover joins Robb's strategy meetings as the army marches onward."The Pointy End" Following the victorious Battle of the Whispering Wood, Robb holds a meeting with his generals as they decide whether to accept Renly or Stannis Baratheon as king. Galbart angrily says that Renly is not the true king, agreeing with Robb's assertion that Renly is the younger brother. A few minutes later he joins the Greatjon and other lords in declaring Robb as the King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 6 Galbart's brother, Robett Glover has become the Lord of Deepwood Motte - suggesting that Galbart has either died, or is presumed dead. Robett mentions Galbart in past tense to Sansa Stark after she and Jon Snow try to gain the support of House Glover for their impending attack on the Boltons. However, Robett dismisses them when his loyalty to the Starks is questioned - justifying it by reminding them that Galbart had sworn for Robb when he was lord and Robb led all his men to their deaths, and had done nothing to aid House Glover when the ironborn took Deepwood Motte."The Broken Man" Appearances In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Galbart Glover is the head of House Glover of Deepwood Motte. Their lands are deep in the Wolfswood to the north-west of Winterfell and extending along the coast of the Bay of Ice, south of Bear Island. Galbart is noted as a good lord and a loyal vassal. Being childless, his heir is his younger brother Robett. Catelyn considers him a good man, loyal and steady, but without her uncle's brilliance. Galbart is a part of Robb Stark's war council when the latter calls his banners. He participates the battle of the Whispering Wood and the battle of the Camps. He is in attendance when Robb is proclaimed King in the North. When news reaches Riverrun of Robett Glover's capture at Duskendale, Galbart fears for his brother's life. It is partly that fear that causes Robb to trade Martyn Lannister (who was not killed in the books by Rickard Karstark) for Robett. Galbart is named the commander of Robb's scouts and outriders. Before going to the Red Wedding, Robb commands Galbart and Maege Mormont to take men by longship and sail through the marshes of the Neck to seek out Howland Reed, thus they do not attend the Red Wedding. He gives them letters for the Northern lords, explaining the letters contain false orders, in case they are captured by the ironborn. While it is not explicitly written, it is speculated by fans that Robb also gave Maege and Galbart the royal decree he issued, by which he legitimized Jon Snow and named him his successor. It is unknown whether Maege and Galbart reached their destination, and if they actually have Robb's decree in possession, or even if they are still alive. In the fifth novel, Alysane Mormont (Maege's second daughter) implies that her mother is alive, but no such hint is given in respect of Galbart. Family Tree See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Galbart Glauer ru:Галбарт Гловер Category:Bannermen of House Stark Category:Members of House Glover Category:Northmen Category:Lords of Deepwood Motte Category:Deceased individuals